Mended
by PansymuffinsPedrad
Summary: A year he's been gone, a year her life has changed, she can only hope it wont change their relationship. Now he's back from his own war, and they both hope to mend each other."I love you so goddamn much. It was hell not being able to see you. But you've got to go through hell to get to heaven, and you are my heaven Tris." Oneshot Foutris ModernAu


Her palms shook as she gripped the hem of her shirt. She swayed on her heels staring to the entry way that she knew he would come through, the entryway that he had left her standing at a year ago.

He would be back from his tour. Back from a year of fighting for his country. Back from a year without her. She couldn't help but feel scared. He might not walk through those doors, and she knew that. She also knew that it had been _a year_ since she last saw him. Things change, people do too. She knew all of it.

Tris looked to the crowd of people surrounding her. People all ages, a few kids even. A lot with military hats, some just here for their friends or family. A kid rushed by and hugged a man who stepped out of the gate. Another couple was hugging in the corner. Tris didn't know if she should push her way to the front, or the back of the crowd. She wanted to see him so much, but she also was nervous to see him.

It could be good or bad, he could be happy or sad. They had tried to keep in touch, but lost track of it. Tris knew he was out fighting to save _everyone's_ lives. She knew that she wasn't the most important thing in the world. But to her, _he_ was. She missed him so much, and things changed over the time he was gone.

Tris glanced down at the small carrier on the floor. A pair of dark blue eyes stared back at her. Her thoughts drifted to the night before he was deployed. Just thinking about the memory caused her to blush. She thought about it for a while then her mind remembered the visit to the doctor's office two weeks later when she found out she was pregnant. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want _them_ to end at that moment, and she thought she could tell him in person. She was regretting that instinct now.

He had been through so much, and now she felt as if she was adding something to his life that he wouldn't want. It was for sure a death sentence on their relationship, but she loved him too much to just throw it away. Besides, it was good to have a mini reminder of him every time she looked at the little boy who looked just like his father.

Tris bit her lip. His flight would land in ten minutes, she could feel the clock thumping with every beat of her heart. She picked up the carrier and walked to a bench sitting near the international gate. She would be able to see him, but he would not be able to see her until he turned the corner. Even so, he wouldn't be looking for her. She told him she couldn't make it, (because of work) but really needed a backup incase she couldn't face him for the first time in so long.

People started walking through, uniforms, hats, bags. She watched one after the other, people she recognized from the photo's he sent. _This is his group…_ Tris spotted Zeke walking out, an old time friend of her's. The amount of veterans thinned out, and Tobias was still nowhere to be seen.

Tris felt a lump in her throat, her eyes burned, she couldn't breathe. _He didn't make it back._ She wiped at her tears, and gripped the hem of her shirt tightly. The small baby in the carrier fussed, and she soothed him quickly before looking back to the gate.

 _He_ walked through. Tobias, _her_ Tobias. A sling on his left arm, and a duffle bag in his right. Tris felt more tears flow down her cheeks. She was happy, he was here, she missed him. Her heart ached as he walked closer. He grabbed out his phone, and Tris watched him. He looked stronger, older, than when she last saw him.

Zeke walked over and patted his shoulder, his fiancée Shauna next to him. Tris wanted so badly to go and hug him tight, but her legs felt like jello. Her hands shook and her lip was already bit raw. It was a few seconds when Zeke's eyes caught her own and he tapped Tobias's shoulder. Zeke appeared to whisper something in his ear, and suddenly Tris caught Tobias's own eyes.

Tris looked down to her shoes. She wanted to go to him so bad. He wanted her near him too, it seemed. "Tris." She heard his voice, her heart hummed.

She looked to him as he walked closer. She noticed him drop his duffle bag.

Finally she stood, but when she did, she was engulfed in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him, and held him tight. She _missed_ him.

She felt safe, secure, she felt at home in his arms. They didn't speak, they stood in the embrace for a few minutes. Tris wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her head in his neck. _He smelled like safety._

"I love you." He seemed to whisper over and over again.

She smiled, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I love you too."

Tobias seemed to study her, there was no doubt she changed too, but he loved her anyway.

Tris pulled away when she heard the little baby fussing behind him. Tobias glanced curiously at the toddler, and Tris watched him scan the room. "Who's baby is that?" He asked no one in particular.

Tris felt more tears make their way to the back of her eyes. "Um…" She put her feel back on the ground, and looked to her feet.

Tobias looked at her speechless.

Tris just took the little boy from his carrier, and held him. The boy looked just like Tobias, dark brown hair, deep blue eyes. Tobias didn't speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I-"

"What's his name?" Tobias asked. Zeke had brought over the duffle bag Tobias left in the middle of the way, and then took off. Tobias and Tris were alone now, the gate was closed, everyone had left.

"TJ." Tris slyly smiled. "Tobias James Eaton, Jr."

Tobias sucked in a breath. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Tobias's hand shook just the slightest. "When did this happen?" His voice was soft, and quiet. Gentle.

"The night before you left." Tris blushed.

Tobias smiled, it confused Tris. She was sure he would be leaving. She was sure that he wouldn't just return home to start another battle.

He kissed her temple, it had been so long since he had done it, she practically melted in his arms.

"Can I-I hold him?"

Tris passed the little boy to him. Tobias held his son for the first time. _His_ son, the one he didn't know existed, the one that Tris could tell he loved with all his heart.

"I love you Tris." He turned to her. "I love you so goddamn much. It was hell not being able to see you. But you've got to go through hell to get to heaven, and you are my heaven Tris."

Tobias placed the sleeping boy in the carrier. He grabbed Tris's hand and pulled her to him. "So goddamn much…" He muttered to himself. He kissed her, as if they weren't in the airport. As if he wasn't gone for a year, as if he didn't just find out he had a son.

Tris melted at his touch, she missed this. The butterflies she got when he was near, the comfort she got when he held her.

When Tobias pulled back, he placed his army hat on his duffle bag, and then kneeled down. At first Tris thought that it was to see the baby, but she soon found out otherwise. He was staring at her.

"I know I haven't been the best boyfriend. I haven't called, or wrote, I left you for a year. I know that I had a choice, and at the time I chose the country. That choice taught me that you are what is really important. I wasn't afraid of loosing anything out there, except you. I had your picture with me, when I looked at it, it made crave for you. I love you, you know that." Tobias paused, and looked to the ground. "I love you, and I am so glad that I did at least one thing right in my life. I gave you my heart, and you kept it safe. I know it must have been hard for you, if it was hard for me. The only thing that got me through was the thought that when it was all done, I would be with you again. I didn't know about TJ, but I love him Tris. Just as much as I love you. I knew coming back, that life would be different. That I would have to get use to it, and I will. As long as you are there by my side." In his left hand, was the ring, it was hidden in his sling.

Tobias looked back up into Tris's eyes. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Will you marry me?" He said it softly.

She looked at him shocked. "Wh-what?"

Tobias scratched his neck, but Tris smiled. "Of course." she added. Her voice quiet.

He stood, and felt happy for the first time in over a year. He wiped her cheeks with his thumb and pulled her closer. He smiled his lips barely brushing her's. "War, no matter what outcome always will bring something together. And I think I found out what."

And all the pain from that whole year faded. They were each other's half's, they made each other whole. After a year of having a hole in their hearts, they mended each other's. Tris knew that she loved him in that moment, that she _loved_ him. She felt as if finally the smoke cleared and she could finally see the rest of her life. They mend each other every time, and will always fall back to each other.


End file.
